


You Think You Know Somebody

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Past Relationship(s), References to Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weevil and Logan talk, and Lilly causes trouble from beyond the grave. </p><p>
  <i>Weevil isn’t sure why he cares, but he opens his mouth and there it is. “I just hope you treat her better than you did Lilly.” He turns back to the wall and scans it, groaning softly when he sees that he really did miss a spot. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Glancing over his shoulder, Weevil realizes Logan is still there. “I think you heard me.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Here they go. Weevil faces him. “Do I have to spell it out for you?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Apparently.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I saw the bruises for myself. After July 4th.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Bruises? What are you talking about?” He seems genuinely confused, but acting is in the blood.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think You Know Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting my old fic from LJ here. Hoping the stories have aged well. :)
> 
> Spoilers to 305. Weevil POV.

“You missed a spot.”

Weevil doesn’t bother turning from the graffiti-covered wall outside the arts building to see Logan’s smirk. “Shouldn’t you be off exploiting some sorority girl’s low self esteem?”

“Nah. Way too much work. I just flash my millions and their panties drop.” 

“Meanwhile, I get them off for free.” 

He thinks he hears a chuckle before Logan clears his throat. “Look, this isn’t actually a social call.”

“And here I was about to serve tea and little sandwiches without crusts.” Weevil tosses his paint roller in the pan and turns. “Just spit it out, because I’ve got work to do.”

“Veronica feels really bad about what happened.”

“Good. Are we done?”

“You know, _cholo_ , you wouldn’t have this job if it weren’t for her. Can’t you just get over it?”

“Whatever. If it means I don’t have to talk to you, then yes. Her apology is completely, wholeheartedly accepted.”

“Look dude—”

“No, _dude_ , you look. There comes a point when you expect a little trust from someone you consider a friend. I would never do what she thought I did. What she thought so _easily_. So now she’s gonna have to earn _my_ trust back.” 

Logan is going to say something, but stops, and waves his hand around. “She’s got…issues. She’s working on it.”

Issues. Understatement of the year. “You don’t have to tell me the girl’s got problems. She’s dating you for a start.”

Logan just laughs, and then glances at his watch. “Well, higher education beckons. _Adios, amigo_.” He salutes. 

Weevil isn’t sure why he cares, but he opens his mouth and there it is. “I just hope you treat her better than you did Lilly.” He turns back to the wall and scans it, groaning softly when he sees that he really did miss a spot. 

“What?” 

Glancing over his shoulder, Weevil realizes Logan is still there. “I think you heard me.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Here they go. Weevil faces him. “Do I have to spell it out for you?”

“Apparently.”

“I saw the bruises for myself. After July 4th.”

“Bruises? What are you talking about?” He seems genuinely confused, but acting is in the blood. 

“Come on, man. Punching’s your favourite form of communication.”

Logan jerks forward a step as his voice raises. “I never touched her!”

Weevil looks meaningfully at Logan’s clenched fists. “Right. I can see how well you control your anger.” 

He actually looks taken aback. “I’d never hit my girlfriend.”

“Well, you know how it goes: you always hurt the ones you love.”

“Did Lilly say…did she say I did that?”

Weevil thinks of big, round eyes; how her lower lip trembled when she confessed how jealous Logan had become. “Yeah, she told me everything.”

Logan smiles faintly, eyes on the horizon. Weevil waits for excuses and a barrage of fresh insults, but they don’t come. As he watches him walk away, Weevil decides that rendering Logan Echolls speechless isn’t as much fun as he’d always imagined.

*

The knocking is unnecessarily loud given the size of his shoebox apartment. Weevil yanks open the door. “What?”

Veronica doesn’t waste time with pleasantries or any more apologies. “What did you say to Logan?”

“Excuse me?”

“Wallace saw you talking. I know you said something.”

“I believe I said a number of things. Is that all? Can I go back to _Deal or No Deal_ now? I think the banker’s about to make an offer that can’t be refused.”

“Did you guys talk about Lilly?”

“You’re the detective, Veronica. Figure it out.”

“He was listening to Dave Matthews. That means Lilly.”

“So why didn’t you ask him?”

“I did, but he blew me off with some bullshit about needing to study. That would be clue number two that he’s upset.”

Weevil does a quick calculation of the odds of Veronica leaving without getting what she came for. He sighs in defeat. “Fine. Yes, we talked about Lilly. I saw the bruises on her. Back in the day, when she and Logan were making up and breaking up every five minutes. I know how he gets when he’s mad.”

For one of the few times since he’s known her, Veronica is speechless. When she picks her jaw up, she says, “You think Logan hit Lilly?”

“I _know_ he did. She told me.”

He can see the sadness settle onto Veronica’s face as she takes it in. Finally she murmurs softly. “Oh, Lilly.” She shakes her head. “Weevil, Logan never hit her. He loved her.”

“Veronica, I saw the proof.”

“It wasn’t him.”

What was that other saying? Love makes people freaking blind. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know him.” Something flits across her face. Surprise? Her voice gets stronger. “I _know_.” 

“Lilly wouldn’t have...” He can’t seem to finish the sentence. It wouldn't have been the first lie.

Veronica fingers the tiny star that once again hangs from her neck. “Lilly did a lot of things, Weevil.” 

He can’t argue with that, either.

Veronica moves to leave, but turns back. “I’m sorry I suspected you. I really am. I hope you know that. After everything we’ve been through.”

He nods, and later as he’s trying to sleep, Weevil thinks about Lilly climbing on the back of his bike with breathless excitement. As they’d fly around the curves of the road, the inky black of the ocean only feet away, she’d always give the same command over the roar of the engine.

_Faster._


End file.
